


The Maze of Adulthood

by Bam4Me



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Asexual!Charlie, Asexual!Ron, Bottom!Harry, Canon verse, Drarry Brotp, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderqueer!Ginny, Genderqueer!Harry, Ginny felt genital dysphoria so she got a penis when she was five, Het, Incest, M/M, Mommy kink got in there somehow???, Mpreg, Multi, Other, POC Genderqueer Character, POC LGBT Character, PoC Harry, Slash, Stay At Home Daddy!Harry, The shipping tags make it sound like it's mostly het, Threesome: F/F/M, Trans Female Character (Ginny), Weasleys are okay with Fred/George because they know they're soulmates, alive!fred, but this is the gayest thing you're ever gonna read in your life, everyone is at least a little queer, implied bottom!harry, post—hogwarts, wizarding world is queer as shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an adult sucks. No one helps you get dressed in the morning. No one cuts the crusts off your sandwiches. Everyone expects you to have the right answers.</p><p>Well, guess what, Harry and Ginny are adults and are failing just fine on their own thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maze of Adulthood

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash, just accept it. There will be much more to come, better believe it. This fic idea has taken over my life right now.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr at harrypottergays.tumblr.com
> 
> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.

Ginny stopped short when she entered the kitchen, getting a worried look on her face when she saw Harry slumped over the kitchen table looking tired.

Things had been tense lately and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why, but Harry seemed to be working through some things right now and wanted to do it alone.

As long as he wasn't going to come out as gay and leave her, she'd be fine. Actually no, even if he did, she'd probably be completely crazy enough to take a permanent gender switching potion just to appease him. She really did love that boy.

"Hi, sweetie, is there something wrong?"

Harry looked up at her with wide eyes and his lower lip trembled just a little, making Ginny's heart flutter in her chest, hating the sight with all her being. She came over and took the seat next to him and reached out for one of his hands, smiling when he didn't pull away but held on to her. "We need to talk."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, I can see that."

Harry gave a small smile and sat up the rest of the way, looking so sleep deprived, she hadn't seen him that way since they were back in school.

"I can't be an auror. I just can't do it. I thought this was what I wanted three years ago, but I was just an eighteen year old, just after a war. I thought becoming this would help me do good."

Ginny nodded, her heart regulating at his words, "Okay. Can I ask what changed?"

Harry sighed, looking down at their tangled fingers in his lap, "I think I did? Or at least, my views on things. I used to think that cops and aurors were the good guys, but now I don't think that at all. Last week I watched a woman have her baby taken from her, probably never going to get him back, all because her boyfriend was holding a grudge and had more power than she did. He didn't even want the baby, just felt vindictive."

Ginny bit her lower lip, looking uncomfortable. Harry always got upset at cases involving children. "Why does that make you hate your work though?"

Harry slid his second hand on top of Ginny's, playing with her short nails, "I just suddenly realized, it's not even that the system is being used for the wrong reasons, the system itself is flawed. Nothing about it makes any sense. I've found that in just about every case I've helped on, the system can be used for the wrong person to get away with bad things. It's like this fucked up system has a fail safe just for bad people to exploit. I can't support this, it's nothing but a lie."

Ginny nodded, "You want to quit, but if you've figured this much out so far, then you would already be in the process of doing so. You don't do anything by halves."

Harry cracked another smile, reaching up to push his glasses closer towards those tired looking eyes. Ginny mentally kicked herself for being off at training so much this week. She hadn't even noticed how tired her husband was. "You always know. That's what I love about you."

Ginny shook her head, "No, I'm obviously missing something, because I can't figure out what's actually going on in that big head of yours."

Harry was silent for a minute, thinking. "...I want kids."

The words were quiet, mumbled and Harry almost looked ashamed of himself. Ginny's heart broke, why did he look so ashamed of himself. "Well, I want kids too, and all, but, Harry, you know I could never-"

"No!" Harry looked up, worried and almost scared, "No, Gin, I would never ask you to. You actually like your career, and it's not like you could if you got pregnant, and even then, you'd have an awful time of it and I just... I would carry them."

He looked almost hopeful, and Ginny surged forward to press their lips together, "Yes. Yes, we'll have as many as you want, Har. I don't care if it's two or ten, we'll have as many as you want."

"Really?"

Ginny nodded, "I want babies too, but I was just so worried that you would say no to carrying them, and I just couldn't do it, but yes, as many as you want, I'll keep you barefoot and pregnant forever if that's what you need."

Harry laughed, pulling back from where she was insistently kissing his chin and neck. "That's weird, is that a genetic thing? Because I'm pretty sure your whole family would be in on that one, and that's just creepy."

Ginny shrugged, "Eh, Bill's yet to get either Hermione or Fleur pregnant again since Fleur had the baby and he's got two incubators, so maybe it's just the female side of the family?"

Harry stood up with an amused shake of his head, "I'm going to ignore that entire comment, because Hermione would skin you alive if you called her or Fleur an incubator. No, she would do much worse."

Ginny stood up and started tugging him out into the hallway toward the stairs. She knew fully well how babies were made, and this is one activity she was very interested in. "So, does that mean you have some fertility potions on hand, or do you need to get them? Because I know a guy-"

"Wait, Ron said that boys can get pregnant in the wizarding world all the time?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, but most men have a natural birth control keeping them from getting pregnant until they're ready. I assumed that if you wanted a baby this much, and you're not pregnant already, then a fertility potion could jump start the process and remove the barrier."

Harry nodded, "Sorry. What about spells?"

Ginny gave him a disproving look, "Har, neither of us are all too good at magic involving wands-"

"-I'm fine with-"

"-you set the cat of fire with a cleaning spell last month." Harry shut up fast. "Good boy, now listen to Mommy please."

She opened the door to their bedroom with her foot and closed it behind them, nudging Harry over to the bed. He quietly went with a complacency that usually only appeared when Ginny fully took control. He very much liked that.

"Anyways, I don't think either of us should be using spells that effect the human body, without ever having tested them before, because I don't want to wake p in the middle of the night to find you've turned half frog because of bad pronunciation."

Harry frowned at her, pulling his socks and shoes off but not arguing. There really wasn't anything to argue.

"Now, get comfy and let me go make a firecall real quick. If he's out of potion now, then I'll order some for delivery tomorrow and come back."

Harry nodded and started wriggling out of the rest of his clothes.

When she came back empty handed and shrugged at him, Harry just sighed and pulled her onto the bed with him anyways. There were lots of fun ways to practice making a baby, and Harry needed to make fully sure that she was up to par.

***

A week later, Harry was standing in the head aurors office, Avery's, arguing with him.

"I don't care how normal terminations are supposed to go though, I'm still leaving."

Avery frowned at him. Harry wasn't usually one to ever cause trouble. Harry was usually quiet and listened and followed all direct orders, getting his work done as soon as possible and correctly.

"Mister Potter, I'm sure you know, that when an auror terminates his contract with the ministry before eight years of service, he must submit a disclosure form on why, and give a full months notice. If not, they're liable to be brought up on charges."

Harry gave him a pointed look, "Yes. I do know that. But I also know that the last seven, not one, not three, but seven aurors who applied for early termination were denied, and had to go to court to fight these charges, before being sentenced with fricking treason of all things, because the ministry controls the court! It's a humiliating and biased system and I will not play into it!"

Avery frowned. Those were supposed to be closed cases. Mister Potter was a very observant person. It's always the quiet ones. "Mister Potter, I'm sure you realize that if you don't go through the proper channels you'll be taken to court anyways?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Yes, but I can demand a jury of my peers, a system that would put people of the public in the voting box instead of your co workers, and I'm kind of a media darling aren't I? How quick do you think a trial like that would go public, saying that the ministry is mistreating it's own system, it's aurors, and it's power, to keep people silent and complacent."

Avery's face fell before it was a stone wall again, looking Harry right in the eyes, "If this goes to court, we'll both get dragged through the mud."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, but see, thing is, I don't care one bit about power. I don't care how people see me, and I certainly don't care what the upper class of the wizarding world thinks in the slightest. See, if you take me to court, I'm gonna drag you through the mud like I'm tryin' to walk a cat."

Avery flinched back, looking horrified. Even the lowest of all the aurors didn't want to risk being shown in a bad light. He took a deep breath, thinking, when Harry interrupted.

"How's this? I'll give you three years to figure out a way to get me out."

Avery frowned, "I thought you wanted out now?"

Harry smiled, "And I'm getting out now. But, I'll give you three years to figure out how to do it legally. I'm going on paternity leave. By the union laws of the wizgamot, this earns me three years of paid leave. Not that I need the money, just that, I don't think the ministry should have it."

Avery sighed, his head thunking forward on the desk, "You give me migraines."

"Yeah. I give me migraines too, and I have to live with me forever."

Avery sat up again, "I'll need proof, doctors note or something. Something I can file with the paternity leave so they don't end up dragging you bodily back here."

Harry nodded and stood up, "I'll send it tomorrow. I'm leaving now though, tired of being here. Actually, just tired in general."

Avery watched the man leave and opened his bottom drawer, looking for a headache potion.

***

"Would both of you stop it, please? I'm not really in the mood to be laughed at." Harry was sitting in the twins flat above the joke shop, eating their ice cream.

Fred waved one hand dismissively, still chuckling while he mixed someone on the stove that Harry wasn't sure if it was a potion or dinner. "Oh, dove, we're not laughing at you."

"We're laughing with you." George added, nudging Harry in the foot with his own.

"Not our fault you refuse to participate."

Harry scowled, "I don't see the funny bit."

George smirked, "We're amused, because we finally disproved every homophobe in the muggle world."

"How?"

Fred came to sit next to his brother, "Well, first is Bill, who's straight, yes, but also poly amorous. Something very uncommon."

"Then Charlie came next, and he's ace as ace can be."

"Cept for maybe Ron."

"Yeah, Ron is totally ace."

"Then cute creepy Percy came along and nabbed a girl that actually likes him somehow." They both shuddered.

"They cute little us happened. And incest just isn't as common in the magical world as it used to be, much less gay twincest."

Fred nodded solemnly. "We already talked about cute ace Ron, but then happened Ginny, our straight, genderqueer, apparently top, transsexual sister. Who has a genderqueer husband carrying her baby."

Harry frowned, shoving another bite of ice cream in his mouth, "Does she really fall under the trans category? Not that I mind, but is that true?"

Fred chugged, "Does she still have the penis the mediwitch gave her when she was five?"

Harry couldn't hold back a grin, "Well, I assume it's gotten bigger, cause that's an impressive piece of equipment to give a five year old."

George grinned, "I don't know. She was pretty proud of it when she was little. Peed her name in the snow and everything."

Harry laughed, before pausing, "Wait, what point did you prove?"

"Well, muggles seem to have this idea that only queer people raise queer people. We're pretty sure that's not true, since only one out of seven, turned out, honest to goodness, 100% straight."

"But, Bill is-"

"Nope, he falls under the queer spectrum. Poly as frick."

Harry shrugged. His ice cream was much more interesting than the twins right now.

***

"I thought you quit?"

Harry nearly bumped his head on the underside of his old desk. It'd only been a week since he left, but he hadn't packed up his things yet. He crawled out and got up, glaring at Draco. "I didn't quit. They wouldn't let me. I'm on paternity leave."

Draco's eyes warily slid down to Harry's stomach. It was a well known fact that after Draco's wife Astoria had her first baby, Draco had become rather uneasy around pregnant people. "Oh. Does this mean we can't go out to the pub this weekend?"

Harry snorted, "Well, we can, but I won't be drinking, so I don't see the fun in it."

Draco lowered his clip board he had been scribbling on as he passed and sighed, "Astoria is pregnant again, and while you are too, I'd actually rather be around you than her. She throws things."

"Then why did you get her pregnant again?"

Draco scowled, "Didn't mean to. She's just, so... her tits are great, and she tricked me. It wasn't my fault."

Harry snorted, crossing his arms, "Wow. Did you just blame forgetting to ask about birth control, on wanting to motorboat your wife?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "What's motorboat mean? We were in a bed."

Harry shook his head, "Never mind. She wanted another?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, she didn't want Scorpius to be an only child. As long as I don't have to be around her while she's throwing things at me and blaming me for the sun being too bright? I'm fine."

Harry sighed, "Just come over to my house this weekend. Ginny is going to be out of town on a training exercise."

Draco smiled and nodded, "That sounds like a plan."

***

"Are you having any morning sickness?" Molly asked while she poked at the tiny bump in Harry's stomach, smiling when her magic picked up a growing magical signature inside. She knew what that felt like.

"N-"

"He threw up in a potted plant yesterday."

Harry turned to Ginny and glared, "That wasn't in the morning though, it doesn't count."

Ginny sighed, shaking her head, "Harry, it's called morning sickness, because it usually most often happens when you wake up. You keep waking up around noon."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, but I didn't puke until three yesterday. In a plant..."

Ginny's nose wrinkled up, "Him and Mittens are competing for who can throw up in the most creative place."

"At least I know how to vanish my vomit before everyone finds it a weak later."

Ginny shuddered, agreeing.

***

Ginny woke up to the feeling of a warm wet mouth on her cock, making her let out a long low moan.

"Harry, you're going to kill me, waking me up like this."

She peaked under the blankets to see big bright eyes looking up at her, dark lashes fanning out on his cheeks when he closed them and took her deeper in his mouth, suckling like she was a lolipop. Ginny had seen him devour lolipops, it was obscene. 

His slim fingers wrapped around the base, not quiet awake enough to take her into his mouth entirely when his gag reflex was still so sensitive, but happy to have most of it sliding against his tongue anyways.

He'd always been kind of glad he'd ended up with a girl, mostly because girls had an honestly better track record of keeping clean than boys did, which was a very important thing when all you can think about when you wake up is feeling them in your throat and making you so horny.

Harry lightly ground his own dick into the bed sheets under the covers, warmed by the heat of it and aroused. He shivered when his cock brushed the sheets, making him let out a moan against her.

Ginny fisted one hand in his curls, pulling him tighter to the base of her cock, trying to encourage her to take the last few inches, tiredly seeking the orgasm she was chasing.

Harry pulled up an inch, just to be rude before sinking back down at the frustrated huff she gave him, way too amused. He sucked a little harder until she was giving tiny thrusts into his mouth, making him want to gag with how much he wanted her load in his mouth. His mouth filled with saliva, wanting so bad to taste that salty load dripping down his throat. He'd woken up with the weirdest craving for sperm of all things.

Probably a sign that he was low on sodium, but he wasn't complaining. He knew the funnest way to get it.

Ginny's cock jerked in his mouth, so close to cumming right then, Harry lifted one hand to tug at and roll her balls, wanting her to make him take it. He sucked just a little harder and pressed his hips harder into the bed when he felt her balls draw up, cock twitching frantically in his mouth as she pumped up into him before sagging down, boneless and sated all over.

Harry licked his lips like a cat that got the cream and slunk the upper half of his body out of the covers, his hard cock pressing against her hip while he let out a slight whine before smirking. "I felt the funniest craving for salt this morning."

She let out a slight squeak, still feeling sated and reached down for Harry's cock to take him in hand, "Well, I know where you can get more."

Harry just pressed his face into her shoulder and moaned, hips twitching into hers.

***

"You know, I think this is going to be a fun journey."

Ginny frowned, looking around the baby emporium with a frustrated face. "What does that mean? A fun journey attempting to navigate back to the front of the store? Cause I no longer know which way is which."

Harry snorted, one hand on the tiny bump in his stomach, looking like he swallowed half a soccer ball. Stupid skinny boys with pretty pregnant bellies. "No, I was thinking more along the lines of adulthood and parenthood. But, it's a good metaphor if you think about it."

"Why's that?"

Harry looked around and cringed, "Because I have no idea how to get out either."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.


End file.
